Beyond Reality
by Kyra Saker
Summary: When Craig goes to help Tweek with a problem, he forgets that today was also a special day too. Will he be able to help Tweek & repay Clyde for today? Or will he end up losing a friend?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of South Park nor its characters. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Issue With Tweek**

It was about noon when the kids left for lunch at South Park Elementary. Everyone received their lunch and sat down at the tables. Unfortunately, Tweek sat down next to his friends only to twitch violently and scream every now and then. This bothered his friends as they looked over to Tweek yet none of them spoke so Craig decided to speak first.

"What's wrong now, Tweek? You're jumpier than usual…" asked Craig in his monotone voice.

Token nodded slightly at Craig and looked over at Tweek, "Yeah dude… is something wrong? You can always tell us, you know…"

Tweek looked over at the guys with an upset look before getting out of his chair and running off. The boys looked at each other before Craig got out of his chair. He looked over at Clyde and Token and sighed deeply, "You guys eat while I go and get Tweek… I wanna see why he's freaking out…" With that, Craig ran off which made the two stare at each other, confused. Tweek eventually stopped running and laid his back against the hallway wall… he couldn't tell his friends why he was scared… every time he did, they wouldn't believe him. Craig eventually caught up to Tweek and saw the boy laying in fetal position… he must be terribly frightening if he was in fetal position. Without hesitation, Craig sat next to the boy and tapped his back slightly which made Tweek layup, screaming.

"AGH! C-Craig?! Ngh- What are you doing- Ngh- here?!" yelled Tweek.

Craig sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "I just happened to follow you… But seriously, dude… What is bothering you so damn much that you ran off like that?"

Tweek twitched slightly as he stared at the floor… he was nervous… no… he was afraid that no one would believe him again and he was afraid to take that chance. Craig felt that Tweek was uneasy so he continued to sit next to Tweek until Tweek couldn't hold in his little 'secret'.

"You can always tell us, Tweek… we're not as bad as Cartman's group… So I'll ask one last time… What the fuck is bothering you?" questioned Craig.

Tweek glanced over at Craig before biting his lower lip… he felt tears welling up in his eyes but he had to say something, "I-if I tell you... Ngh- Y-you wouldn't believe me!"

"Stop bull-shiting me and tell me! I will believe ya since you're my friend so what is it, Tweek?!" Craig hissed angrily.

Tweek looked away before twitching violently, "I-it's the gnomes, man! T-they won't leave me alone no matter what I do! AGH! W-what do I do?! I can't just run away from it! Ngh- I-it's too much pressure!" Tweek then grabs Craig's arms and shakes him slightly, "Y-you gotta help me, Craig! P-please!"

Craig looked around, making sure his group didn't follow him, and nodded, "Okay… I believe you… and I'll try to help you but how do you plan on stopping the gnomes?"

Tweek twitched slightly, "W-well… Ngh- Y-you're a lot stronger than me… A-and I gotta just tell my parents that you're gonna… Ngh- s-sleep over with me! J-just pack some clothes for like sleep and next morning… w-we'll stop the gnomes a-and I'll be able to relax more!"

Craig sighed deeply… sure he was gonna help a friend but sleeping over is SOOO boring. He really didn't feel like leaving Stripe in his sister's care but he wanted to help Tweek.

* * *

So after school was over, Craig headed home and went straight to his room. He packed what he needed until he heard knocking on his door, "It's open…"

Clyde poked his head in the room and smiled at his best friend, "Hey Craig! So how'd it go with Tweek? Is he feeling better?"

Why so many questions? Craig simply stared at Clyde which made Clyde feel uneasy around his friend. Craig sighed as his friend started to walk out the door, "Hold up… first you ask questions and now you're leaving… why?"

Clyde shook his head and looked at the ground slightly, giving his best fake smile, "O-oh… I just don't wanna be sticking my nose in your business. You don't wanna talk about it so then that tells me it's a done deal and I shouldn't get involved, okay?"

Craig walked up to his friend, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the room still looking as blank as ever. "Nice try, R-tard… don't lie to me… You want answers; I'll give them to you but don't assume that means I don't want to talk to you about it… I just found it weird was all… you usually wait for me to text you about it."

Clyde smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I know you went to talk with Tweek so I got worried and I already sent you a text but you never wrote back so I thought something happened and… I came to make sure you were alright…"

Clyde texted him already?! Craig looked at the time which was about 8:15 pm… about the same time the two boys texted each other so Craig grabbed his phone which was in his backpack and checked the messages. Opening the first one which was about 15 minutes ago was from Clyde written poorly, _"Hey Craig! ;) U alright, dude? U nevr cam bac after lunch so me & Tok got woried. U didn't get in2 a fight, did u? :("_

Craig slapped his head slightly, he forget to text back which might have worried Clyde even more which is why he came over. "Look Clyde… sorry about not texting but I have to go to Tweek… we're gonna try something and hopefully he won't be as twitchy as we saw him today…" said Craig sighing.

Clyde kinda frowned slightly, seeing as he wasn't asked to help, "O-oh… o-okay… Can I help Craig? Please! I-I'm good at helping!"

Craig sighed deeply, "Sorry Clyde but this isn't a big problem… I can deal with this alone."

With that, Craig grabbed his bag and glanced over at Clyde who appeared frozen… usually by now, he would beg so that Craig would take him along. Craig does want Clyde to help but he has a weird way of showing it. Strangely, Clyde doesn't speak… he simply gets up and starts to exit Craig's room. Craig follows after the boy, simply saying night to his parents and following Clyde as he exits the building.

"Clyde? Where are you going?" asked Craig.

Clyde doesn't respond and continues to walk which aggravates Craig a bit, "CLYDE! I asked you somethin' so talk back to me! Where the FUCK are you going?!"

Clyde looked back at Craig with a sad expression on his face, "Home… I can help from there…"

Craig shakes his head and stomps his foot on the ground, "What's gotten into you today?! You were mopping when you asked if I was alright and you're mopping now cuz I said I had to help Tweek alone!"

Clyde bites his lip and bursts into tears… Craig felt guilty making his friend cry but when Craig went place his hand on Clyde's shoulder, Clyde slapped it away. This action shocked Craig as he stood there stunned… Clyde ran off, sobbing loudly after slapping Craig's hand away… What was Craig missing? After a few minutes of walking, he finally made it to Tweek's. He was close to opening the door but he received a text message. He pulled out of the phone and read the name… It was from Clyde.

"_Do you even remember what day it is?! I asked that stuff for two reasons! One, you're my BFF! I care about you! The other reason you should remember and it has to do with today! If you can't remember then- …"_ The text stops there.

Clyde must have been very upset to write properly unlike how he always makes emoticons and misspells everything. Craig assumed Clyde was gonna continue to write but he might have broken down… what was so special about today? Craig closed the text messaging app and opened his calendar app only to slap his head and hate myself for his behavior… today was the anniversary of when they became friends… how the hell did he miss that?! Upon checking his phone's applications, he realized that the phone was set to silent… the same reason why he didn't notice the first text from Clyde as well as the calendar pop-up saying that today was the anniversary. So then Clyde's second reason? Probably about that today was all about them hanging out together or just talking… Craig missed that by a long-shot… he just assumed Clyde was just being himself and wanted to help Tweek when Craig was the one that promised… but was he supposed to write back? If Craig wrote 'I knew that it was today', Clyde would probably never speak to him again.

Craig just decided to tell the truth so he wrote, _"My phone's been on silent this whole time so it never reminded me about today which I have written down on here… same reason I never knew you texted me… sorry about how I was acting, okay? I didn't know until now since I checked my phone from your message, okay?"_

The message took awhile but Clyde decided to write back though he was still crying his eyes out at his place. _"Okay… but never yell at me again please… I just wanted to hang out and help you guys… I'm just not good help, right?"_

Craig texted back, sighing where he was standing, _"I promise but you're not bad help, dude… Tweek's the one who asked me to help, okay? He's nervous about telling others about this problem he has so he asked me when I followed him. And stop bringing yourself down, alright? That kinda thought will eat you alive when you grow older. You're good help but I'm doing this for Tweek's sake since he's already nervous with me around as it is."_

Clyde texted one last thing before turning off his phone and going to sleep, _"Alright… Good luck, Craig… I'm gonna go 2 bed, ok? Good-nite! :)"_


End file.
